All That Jazz
by CatherineofAragon
Summary: A collection of character analysis fics throughout the story. Hints at various pairings, rated for violence, as a precaution.
1. 48 Hours

**A/N: Hey all! This is something a little different from what I usually write. It's part story, part character analysis... I really have no idea where this came from.**

**For the most part, each chapter isn't going to be in the point of view of the characters you expect. Like this one ^_^**

**These chapters are going to be kind of short... they're only intended to be drabbles. This story is really just a compilation, but in chronological order. So I apologize!**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to put this in, but I will now!): I don't own West Side Story or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Oh god. Those damn kids.<p>

Schrank is not in a good mood. In fact, this whole day has been horrible for him. Spending the entire day with Krupke hasn't done him any good either, so now he's doubly ticked off.

He slams the car door shut, blowing his whistle. "Break it up, you punks!" he yells at the top of his lungs, pushing his way in between the rival gangs. "Cut it out!" Krupke still wasn't helping here. _You idiot._

"Come on, let's break it up, I said! Come on, break it up!"

When the boys eventually separate, Schrank breathes a sigh of relief.

Schrank hates to do this to them. He's actually kind of fond of the kids. Things would certainly be a lot less interesting around here without them, even the PRs. Riff is a particular favorite of his. He's got to admit, the kid's got spunk. If only he'd give up on the whole gang thing, he'd be great in advertising or something. Door-to-door salesman, maybe- what the hell? Why is this coming to him now?

When Bernardo led the Sharks out of the playground, he can't help but feel kind of bad for the boys- it's only natural for them to want to play… wait a minute, what is he saying? The youngest of them is… what, 16? 17? They're too old to joke around. This isn't a game. Not anymore.

Schrank shakes his head. "Say goodbye to the nice boys, Krupke." "Goodbye, boys." Schrank almost laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you all like it? Probably not, but I promise, the next chapters will be more interesting!**

**This is going to have a lot of chapters... I have a few of the middle chapters written, and I'm halfway through the second chapter... but it may be a while before I upload it.**

**I'm sorry! ...I don't even know why I'm apologizing. Wow.**

**Read and Review, please!**

**-Sayuri**


	2. The Untouchables

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day... and within an hour of each other, too! I literally just thought of the last four lines 20 minutes ago. Well, I had had most of this written long before I wrote chapter 1... Oh yeah! All the chapter titles are titles of well known movies and television shows.**

**Yes, I ship A-Rab/Anybodys. Adding in the tiniest bit of it for a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own West Side Story. I do, however, own a video camera, which is most useful for recording almost-porn at a sleepover and still not uploading it three minutes later.**

**By the way, Jess' dolphin Pillow Pet, Rinaldo, says hello. **

* * *

><p>There it is—the Jet whistle, as Tony calls it. A-Rab watches over Riff's shoulder as the remaining Jets- 10 Jets and one pest, that is- crowd into the small space behind the lot. He can't help but smile as the girl they call Anybodys pleads with Riff again to let her in the gang. For (maybe a little more than) half a second, he finds himself thinking she's actually kind of cute- he'd never say it out loud, of course, but he can allow himself the thought, he decides.<p>

A-Rab may be small, but he is by no means helpless. He's fast, agile; he may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but give him a job, and he'll see it through to the end. Granted, it may not be the _best_ job, but hey, it's the thought that counts, ain't it?

He'll admit he's not one for serious relationships, but whenever he looks at Riff and Graziella, Ice and Velma—hell, even Bernardo and Anita—he can't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous. Why this is, A-Rab doesn't know, and he doesn't much care to. His first loyalty is to the Jets, and that's one thing that won't ever change.

And speaking of Jets…

"What do you say, Riff?"

"I say this turf is small, but it's all we got. I wanna hold it like we always held it: with skin! But if they say switchblades, I'll get a switchblade. I say I want the Jets to be number one, to sail, to hold the sky!"

Because that's how it's always been, and that's how it's gonna stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was originally going to have A-Rab be the character for the prologue, and then later for the dance at the gym, but then this came to me in the middle of science, so I went with it XD**

**The next chapter probably won't be up for a while, seeing as I haven't started it yet... All I have is the scene and the character, which I will not be telling you ^_^**

**Read and review!**

**-Sayuri**


End file.
